


Not in this lifetime (But maybe the next)

by kingkyungsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun and Chanyeol just wanted to be happy, M/M, Mentions of Death, Smut, Witch AU, set in the 1600's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkyungsoo/pseuds/kingkyungsoo
Summary: Baekhyun is a witch who is scared of the world, and Chanyeol is too kind for his own good.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this took me a little over a week tonight through bouts of inspiration, I have kind of edited it so hopefully there aren't too many mistakes! I just really wanted to write Chanbaek and this happened. I'm currently working on many fics which I hope to have out soon!
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :D

Baekhyun peeks out the window again, they are still there. Their faces glow menacingly from the light of the fire they are circling. He can hear their chants, his hands shake. Their words reverberate in his head, his breathing is laboured. He stumbles away from his window knocking over a stool. He cowers in the corner covering his ears until the voices fade to mere whispers, he falls asleep with their words ringing in his ears.

A knock on the door startles him from his sleep. The sun is high in the sky, light streaming into his small house reaching all corners but the one he his curled up in. He slowly unfurls himself, wincing at the ache in his stiff muscles. The person knocks louder.

“I'm coming.” Baekhyun shouts, his voice scratchy from his dry throat. He gets up off the floor picking up the fallen stool on the way and opens the door. Baekhyun squints up at the person, eyes still adjusting to the light. The person takes no notice of Baekhyun and barges into his house.

“Ah Chanyeol.” Baekhyun says recognising the tall figure in front of him. “How can I help?”

“You slept on the floor again didn't you.” Chanyeol says stepping forward and taking Baekhyun's face into his large hands.

“You would be correct in that assumption.” Baekhyun mutters in reply. Chanyeol stares at him a little longingly before stepping back.

“You have forgotten haven't you.” Chanyeol says with a slight chuckle to cover his pained expression.

“You would be correct in that assumption also.” Baekhyun confirms, feeling a little bad for forgetting. “Care to remind me what it is that I have promised you?”

“It doesn't matter anymore, you look tired.” Chanyeol says walking over to Baekhyun's fire and lighting it. Baekhyun sighs and walks over to Chanyeol, pulling over two stools to sit on around the fire. Chanyeol mutters a thank you, sitting down before opening the pot that is hanging above the fire. 

“Baekhyun do you even eat?” Chanyeol asks. “Don't lie to me, I know this is the same stew I made you last week.” Chanyeol continues when Baekhyun begins to open his mouth. 

“You’re right.” Baekhyun admits. 

“No wonder you look so unwell.” Chanyeol says frowning, reaching forward to rest the back of his hand on Baekhyun's forehead as if to take his temperature. Baekhyun leans into the touch, nuzzling into his hand to make his fingers run through his hair. Chanyeol complies for a moment before retracting his arm.

“I worry about you Baekhyun.” Chanyeol mutters.

“Don't worry about me, i'm okay.” Chanyeol looks unconvinced but doesn't bring it up further.

Chanyeol gets up grabbing the pot and heading outside to empty it, he comes back a few minutes later with a clean pot full of water and some vegetables. Chanyeol begins preparing the stew and Baekhyun runs his hands tiredly through his hair. It feels sticky with sweat, dirt, and who knows what else, it had been far too long since he had washed himself and he probably stinks. Chanyeol looks to be in much better condition, his hair is well kept, he was wearing a new doublet and breeches. He looked smart compared to Baekhyun unkempt appearance, his clothes in his usual disarray and far from new. The small village they lived in had only a few boutiques and Baekhyun didn't have the money to spare on new clothes. Chanyeols family was lucky to be able to afford such luxuries. 

“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol says absentmindedly stirring the stew, Baekhyun hums in acknowledgement. “Do you think you could make me some more of that medicine?” He finishes tentatively. The sound of Baekhyun’s stool clattering on the ground as he stands up suddenly causes Chanyeol to flinch.

“You know I can't Chanyeol!” Baekhyun hisses, Chanyeol sighs.

“Baekhyun, please.” Chanyeol pleads, standing up to take Baekhyun’s face in his hands again. “You have been scared for far too long.” Chanyeol tries to reason. Baekhyun’s hard face softens at those words.

“You or I, or even the both of us could be burned at the stake.” Baekhyun says softly.

“You don't know that Baek.” 

“But there's still a chance, and I can't risk losing you!” Baekhyun says trying desperately to make Chanyeol understand the situation they are in, the world they live in. Chanyeol seems to understand after that outburst.

“I’m sorry about your sister.” Chanyeol mutters.

“So am I, but you have apologised every time you have came here for the past two years so stop.” Baekhyun says and Chanyeol kisses his forehead, warm lips lingering for longer than considered platonic. Chanyeol pulls away and picks up Baekhyun’s fallen stool, pulling Baekhyun to sit down with him.

Chanyeol finishes making the stew before leaving without eating any, He makes Baekhyun promise to eat it all this time, which Baekhyun begrudgingly agrees to. Baekhyun peeks out his door watching chanyeol leave until he spots the curious stares of the other villagers, he slams the door shut and latches the lock. The village was full of peering eyes. Baekhyun only leaves the house to go around the back and tend to his vegetable garden or even rarely, to go into the town centre to sell excess crops.

Baekhyun knew that what Chanyeol meant by medicine was the potion his sister used to make to cure most common illnesses, his mother must be unwell again. When his sister was still around he would have happily made Chanyeol this potion, but she wasn't, she was burned at the stake for witchcraft two years ago. Baekhyun was lucky people didn't believe men could be witches otherwise he would surely be dead.

Many people of the village believed in the existence of witches and rightfully so, but they had condemned them to devil worshippers before they could even begin to understand. A fever had run through the country a few years earlier, a hunger for the blood of innocent people, accused of witchcraft and witches alike, to justify their fears of the unknown. They claim witches dance around fires fully naked and perform acts of cannibalism to proclaim their love to the devil, that they are pure darkness in human embodiment. Its funny how those same people spend hours a night chanting around fires in attempts to banish said evil. How are witches the evil ones when once a day they burn an innocent women in the same flames they claim bring satan into this world. Baekhyun was no devil worshipper, his mother, his sister, his friends who were witches were no devil worshippers. They were simply people with extraordinary abilities to craft potions and perform magic before people's very eyes. 

Chanyeol appears again a few days later with a rucksack and announces that he will be staying over. Baekhyun can only open the door to let him in knowing that arguing would be fruitless. Chanyeol makes himself at home in Baekhyun’s small thatch roofed home, seating himself on Baekhyun’s hay stuffed mattress that lay on ropes strung across a wooden frame. Baekhyun was rather fond of his small home, it was a simple hut with a thatched roof and all the necessities, it was everything he ever wanted. Chanyeol grabbed his rucksack off the dirt floor where he had placed it and began to ruffle through it, he pulled out a white shirt and breeches before chucking them at Baekhyun.

“What is this?” Baekhyun says confused. 

“What it looks like, new clothes.” Chanyeol says.

“I can't pay you back for these Chanyeol.” Baekhyun states.

“You don’t have to.” Chanyeol says softly, Baekhyun looks down at them as if he were about to cry. “You look like you're in desperate need of a new shirt anyway, can you even call that colour white anymore?” Chanyeol adds, trying to lighten the mood.

“I don't think anything can stay white for long after being on my body.” Baekhyun retorts, finally cracking a small smile. 

“Then let's have a bath!” Chanyeol proclaims, Baekhyun's expression visibly sinks after that and his body tenses. “I'll go get the water from the well don't worry.” Chanyeol adds, Baekhyun relaxes a little.

“I don't think I have washed in a bath in months if i'm being honest, you wouldn't want to share a bath with me.” 

“Baekhyun i'm not scared of a little dirty water, get the tub out.” Chanyeol says, grabbing two wooden buckets before heading to the well by Baekhyun's house. Baekhyun shakes his head a little but complies nonetheless. He drags the wooden tub from the wall into the middle of the room by the already lit fire. His tub isn't that big but big enough for two if they squeeze, Baekhyun is just glad Chanyeol didn't try to convince him to go to the bathhouse. It takes a while but eventually they have the bath full of steaming water, Chanyeol walks over to his rucksack and rummages in it once again before pulling out a bar of soap.

“Another surprise!” Chanyeol exclaims, holding out the soap for Baekhyun to take. Baekhyun shakes his head in astonishment. 

“You spoil me far too much.” Baekhyun says shaking his head but still smiling. 

Baekhyun puts down the bar of soap in favour of taking off his clothes. He notices Chanyeol staring at him intently with dark eyes, Baekhyun throws his shirt at the other to urge him to undress too. Chanyeol begins to undress, eyes still dark as they rake over Baekhyun's thin form. Baekhyun feels a little pleased under the attention. Once naked Chanyeol steps into the bathtub and beckons Baekhyun to get in as well. Baekhyun grabs the soap and gets into the tub, he intended to lean against the opposite end but Chanyeol maneuvers him to sit between his legs. Chanyeol grabs the soap out of Baekhyun’s hand and begins to lather Baekhyun in the lavender scented soap. Baekhyun hums, pleased by the pleasant smell and the touch of Chanyeol's hands massaging his shoulders. Chanyeols legs are stretched out as far as they can go in front of him, while Baekhyun opts to bring his knees up to his chest so he can rest his head on them.

“I know why you are doing this Chanyeol.” Baekhyun says.

“You do?” Chanyeol asks, pausing his actions.

“Of course I do, I am no fool.” Baekhyun states.

“I know you aren't.” Chanyeol says, grabbing a jug, filling it up and pouring it over Baekhyun's head before running the soap through it. Baekhyun sighs in contentment. 

“If you keep this up, I might make that potion tonight.” Baekhyun says, pausing when Chanyeol fills the jug up and pours it over his head again. “I haven't felt this relaxed in a long time.” He continues after Chanyeol has washed all the soap out of his hair.

“I could make you even more relaxed.” Chanyeol suggests, it would be almost nonchalant if Baekhyun didn't sense the nerves interlaced with his words.

“How so?” Baekhyun questions. 

He hears Chanyeol take a deep breath and the sound of the water swishing as Chanyeol's hand moves to push Baekhyun's knees away from his chest. Baekhyun leans back with a groan as Chanyeol's hand wraps around his soft cock that was already hardening, it had been far too long since he had even pleasured himself. Chanyeol strokes him slowly seemingly drinking in all of Baekhyun's gasps and moans. Baekhyun begins thrusting into Chanyeol's hand, impatient with the pace Chanyeol is setting. He grinds back onto Chanyeol's cock, Chanyeol lets out a deep groan and bites down on Baekhyun's bare shoulder, causing heat to spark through Baekhyun straight to his dick. Baekhyun turns around and wraps his legs around Chanyeol's waist, attaching their lips in a fierce kiss. 

“I won't last much longer.” Baekhyun says between gasps as Chanyeol picks up the pace. Baekhyun wraps his hand around Chanyeol's cock and tries to match the pace.

“Neither.” Chanyeol moans, reattaching their lips, they both last barely another 30 seconds before they are shooting their load into the dirty water of the bath. Baekhyun rests their foreheads together as they pant into each others mouths, trying to catch their breaths.

“You were right I do feel more relaxed.” Baekhyun states, taking in one more deep breath before getting out of the tub. “I’ll make you the potion now, which one did you want again?” He asks.

“I didn't do this just for the potion Baek, you know I love you.” Chanyeol says reaching out to grab Baekhyun's wrist before he gets dried. 

“I know, and i'm doing this because I love you too.” Baekhyun says, linking their fingers together. “Besides you were right, I do need to stop being so afraid.” Baekhyun finishes. Chanyeol grins getting out of the tub also and pressing a soft kiss to Baekhyun’s lips.

“I’ll get the cauldron.” Chanyeol's says heading toward the door.

“Whoah there, maybe we should get dressed first, I don't think the whole village wants to see your bare ass.” Baekhyun says, breaking into a laugh at Chanyeol's expression when he realised what he was about to do.

“Hey my ass isn't that bad.” Chanyeol says with a pout. 

“I never said I thought it was bad.” Baekhyun says, still laughing as he starts to get dressed into the new clothes Chanyeol brought him. Chanyeol goes outside, after getting dressed, to get the cauldron from in the garden where Baekhyun hid it after his sister's death. Baekhyun pulls a large wooden chest out from underneath his bed and unlocks it, inside is his potion ingredients, he seems to be running low on most things which is to be expected. Chanyeol brings the small cauldron inside and places it above the fire where the kettle was.

“We must wait until the sun sets to make the potion otherwise people will see the strange coloured smoke.” Baekhyun explains.

“Ah i'll prepare a light dinner then.” Chanyeol says before walking over to Baekhyun's food cabinet and pulling half a loaf of bread out from under the cloth. “Bread and cheese it is.” 

“I have apples too, above the bread.” Baekhyun says pointing to the shelf above.

“I suppose this will do.” Chanyeol says grabbing two apples aswell and sitting next to Baekhyun by the fire.

“It should be dark in a few hours, we will eat then empty the bath tub and then we will prepare the ingredients we need.” 

“Sounds like a plan.” Chanyeol's says, biting into an apple after.

It doesn't take them long to finish the food and empty out the bath, all too soon the sun is setting and all the ingredients are prepared for the simple potion they are to make. Baekhyun's hands tremble a little as he pours water into the cauldron, a little splashes onto the floor and Chanyeol is by his side instantly taking the pail of water out of his hands. Chanyeol holds both of Baekhyun’s hands in his.

“You don't have to do this Baekhyun.” Chanyeol reminds him. Baekhyun takes a shaky breath in and squeezes Chanyeol's wrist to tell him he's okay. Chanyeol presses a lingering kiss onto Baekhyun's soft lips, kissing him slowly and tenderly, and Baekhyun kisses back desperately trying to relay his emotions. How much he loves Chanyeol, how glad he is for him to be right here by his side. They are both young, but they are still in love, and Baekhyun feels no doubt in his decisions at this moment.

“It's time.” Baekhyun says, pulling away from the kiss. 

“Okay.” Chanyeol says, pressing a kiss to both of Baekhyun’s cheeks.

Things were good for a while, Baekhyun prepares the potion and nothing happens, he is still Baekhyun and Chanyeol is still Chanyeol. Things still change nonetheless, the village becomes more paranoid and Baekhyun is scared they will end up killing all the women in the village soon. They start accusing people from nearby villages, young children, babies. It keeps getting worse and worse until finally one day they burn a man. Baekhyun becomes even more cautious, he only allows Chanyeol in his house and rarely leaves. things were okay, until suddenly they weren't. Baekhyun never thought of Chanyeol as foolish, but he soon finds this to be true. He did not know that Chanyeol was using the potions he brewed to help sick people in town. Poor, foolish, kind hearted Chanyeol. Chanyeol who Baekhyun had known his whole life, who he had fallen in love with at 14 and finally become lovers with at 19. The same Chanyeol who was always happy and cheerful, Baekhyun knew he only wanted to help, but sooner or later it would have caught up with him. 

It was early evening one late summer day, he heard screaming, it sounded like Chanyeol’s older sister so Baekhyun naturally rushes over to his window afraid that Chanyeol's sister has been imprisoned and accused of witchcraft. Unable to see what's happening from his window, he tentatively peeks his head out from his door but before he can see anything Chanyeol's sister appears at his door looking a mess, eyes teary . 

“Baekhyun come quick it’s Chanyeol!” Yura yells, Baekhyun pulls the clearly disheveled girl inside his house and shuts the door.

“Yura breathe, tell me what's happened.” Baekhyun says, gripping her arms. 

“They accused Chanyeol of witchcraft, for helping sick people.” She says in between sobs. 

“Oh, no.” Baekhyun whispers letting go of yura and running out the door, Yura following after him. He runs into the middle of town where a crowd has gathered, he pushes his way through the crowd to see Chanyeol kneeling before the town's priest.

“Stop!” Baekhyun yells, bursting through two people still in front of him, Chanyeol looks up at him in shock. “He isn't a witch!” 

“Baekhyun stop.” Chanyeol says pleadingly.

“If he's not a witch then why did he poison this woman!” The priest shouts, pointing at the body of a woman lying beside Chanyeol. Chanyeol's sister falls to the ground in a fit of tears.

“Chanyeol would never! Everyone knows him to be kind!” 

“A wolf in sheep's clothing as they say!” He proclaims. “Except he's more like the devil in a man's clothing.” The crowd around them cheers in response, some even throwing rocks from the ground at Chanyeol's slumped body.

“No! He is not.” Baekhyun says tears beginning to spring in his eyes.

“Baekhyun don’t, it's not worth it please.” Chanyeol continues to plead with Baekhyun.

“Shut up!” The priest sits whacking Chanyeol with a wooden stick.

“I’m doing this because I love you Yeol.” Baekhyun says, making up his mind.

“Lovers aswell, how disgusting.” the man spits seethingly. Tears begin to drip down Chanyeol's face and Baekhyun wants nothing more than to kiss them away.

“Chanyeol is not the witch, I am.” Baekhyun admits. “I gave him the potion and told him it was medicine, i've been poisoning the whole village and Chanyeol had no idea he was helping me with my bidding.”

“Blasphemy!” The priest shouts in response. “I believe you are a witch but I also believe Chanyeol is too, only men who are close to the devil lay in each other's arms than the bosom of a woman.”

“No.” Baekhyun sobs.

“You shall both be burned at the stake! We shall free this village of the true witches who have been terrorising us!” The man proclaims tying both Baekhyun and Chanyeol to the wooden pole in the middle of the square where they keep this witches until they are burnt. The crowd begins to thin, all but Chanyeol's sister leave. She remains sobbing until Chanyeol's father comes and takes her home, not even sparing Chanyeol a glance.

“That was foolish of you, how could you allow yourself to get caught, let alone using the potion to help others.” Baekhyun utters into the darkness of the night. The sun has long since set and the people have gone into their homes to sleep or prepare for the burning.

“I know.” Chanyeol says, Baekhyun sighs. Their backs are touching and Baekhyun wriggles in his binding and grabs Chanyeol's warm hand.

“Your hands are always warm, I really like that about you, it's because you have a kind heart.” Baekhyun says absentmindedly. “My hands are always cold because I have a cold heart.”

“No you don’t have a cold heart Baekhyun, you just seem to have a cold heart.” Chanyeol mutters, gripping Baekhyun's hand tightly. “Maybe my hands are here to thaw the icy outer layer so I can see the warmness and love of your heart.”

“I love you.” Baekhyun says.

“I love you too.” Chanyeol replies.

“Let's meet again in another lifetime and hope for a better ending.” Baekhyun adds, smiling wishfully. 

The same words are uttered later that night as the flames begin to lick at their feet. With their heads held high and unafraid, they proclaim their love for the whole world to hear, knowing their love is so strong they will meet again in another lifetime. And maybe, just maybe, they will live happily together in a world where people are no longer afraid of the abilities Baekhyun possesses, the kindness in Chanyeol's heart, and most importantly, the love they have for one another.


End file.
